The Story Beneath the Surface
by bballing
Summary: Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies don't know each other, have never heard of each other by name, and quite frankly only get to know each other by chance. But what brings two such diverse girls together? And what possibilities may occur as a result? Let's just say there is more to the story beneath the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, August 20th 2012. The first day of the school year at King High School located in Los Angeles, California.

It was a sunny, mild morning in Los Angeles, California. At 8:20 am students were filing into the modern school building all abuzz about their summer vacations. Some bragged about summer conquests, others were chatty about overpriced family vacations, but those who dared gossiped about the hottest new football star at King High.

"I heard the player is a troubled orphan from London," one girl said.

"Well, I heard he's a farm boy from Minnesota," another one commented.

A blonde teen who wasn't part of the morning madness shook her head as she made her way through the gregarious crowds and cliques that took up the main hallways at King.

Spencer Carlin was not your typical King High student. True, she had spent three years previously at the school and was finally senior status, but she had been immune to the stuck up sickness that infiltrated the ranks. The blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty was book smart and on the fast track to jump starting her career early.

What is her pre-chosen field of study? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

"Hey Spencer!" a brown haired, 6'2 jock called out, jogging to catch up to her as she walked towards her first class.

"Aiden, hey what's up?" she asked, smiling at her friend who she hadn't seen for some time.

"Long time, no see. How have you been?" he asked, smiling with genuine interest.

"Pretty good, I can't really complain. How about yourself?" she asked, continuing her trek down the hallway.

"Same," he offered. "I haven't seen you in so long, forever it feels like. How was your summer?"

"It was great, I stayed busy. I spent some time with family, did some college visits and I spent the rest of the time at camp basically," Spencer replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, camp?" the brown haired boy repeated, stopping in his tracks as if his feet had breaks. "As in summer camp? What we did we were tweens?"

Spencer laughed. "Camp, as in an exclusive camp for the top 20 high school journalists in all of California."

"Whoa, well excuse me," Aiden said with a chuckle, throwing up his hands as if he was a robber who had been caught red-handed as Spencer punched him in the arm.

"Have you heard King has a new addition to the football team?" he asked, changing the subject while he rubbed his arm.

Before she could reply their conversation was interrupted.

"Yo, Aiden!" some random jock yelled from down the hall, waving his hand high in the air to signal his friend.

Aiden turned to face his friend, then returned his gaze to the blonde.

"I've got to get to class but you should check it out. Who knows, might be a big story for Ms. Top 20," he said, smiling as he backed away from the journalist.

"Smart ass!" the blonde called after him, smiling as she turned and continued to walk to her first class.

Who was this new football player everyone was talking about? Why was this such big news?

This wasn't the typical type of story King High's best journalist would go after but she had to admit, the school's population seemed to be very interested...furthermore so was she.


	2. Chapter 2

The first half the day went by painfully slow as the clock seemed to be frozen at sub zero degree temperatures. The first week of school was always the easiest but also the most prolonged.

Spencer Carlin was on her way to lunch after putting her books up in her locker, when she ran into another good friend of hers.

"Spence, wait up!" a brunette yelled, attempting to jog in her Manolo heels as they click-clacked down the main hallway.

Spencer turned to see who was calling her name but didn't bother to stop walking, the sight before her was too amusing.

A green-eyed beauty was making her way awkwardly towards the blonde looking like a peg legged extra from Pirates of the Caribbean, hair long and curly down her back.

"Girl, it is like hell trying to keep up with you, you are always on the go," she girl said, finally catching up to Spencer as she caught her breath and adjusted herself as if something was out of place.

"Haha, I'm a fast walker what can I say? Besides I couldn't resist watching you do the peg leg jog over here," the blue eyed teen replied.

"Now that's just wrong," Madison said with a smile. "I've been texting you all morning chica, you been ignoring me?"

"Not at all, I left my phone in my locker by accident so I've been bored to death in class," Spencer said rolling her eyes to indicate the everlasting doldrums she had experienced.

"Okay, I hate to break it to you but the phone had nothing to do with it. School is just that boring," the green-eyed beauty commented eliciting a laugh from the other girl. "You headed to lunch?"

"Yep, want to eat together?" Spencer asked, brushing her hair behind her ear as she looked over at Madison hopefully.

"Spencer Carlin, I thought you would never ask," she replied, hands over her heart as if this were a romantic movie moment.

The two girls shared another laugh as they walked into the over-sized lunchroom.

As they ate, the two girls shared gossip and stories of what had went on over the summer.

"So how did you like the journalism camp?" Madison asked as she took a bite of her chef's salad.

"It was good, I learned a lot and I got to network and meet some cool people in the field," Spencer replied as she dipped a fry into her barbecue and ketchup mixed dip and ate it.

"Did you meet anybody special?" the inquisitive teen asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh please, everybody there was more interested in Pulitzer's than me," the blonde replied, sipping on her Coke beverage.

"What's a Pulitzer? Sounds like a Russian gymnastics move or something. And that's too bad because I definitely had my summer fling in style," the brunette teased.

"Its a prize named after a Hungarian, but Russian was reasonably close," Spencer replied with a chuckle. "But do tell me more," she added interested to see who was the other half of this fling.

Suddenly the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"Hmm, well in that case you're going to have to wait chica. There are too many ears at King for me. Meet up after school?" the green eyed girl asked, taking her last bite of salad.

"Um, we'll see. I have a new potential story I want to check out. There's a new football player according to Aiden and half of King," Spencer said standing up with her empty lunch tray in hand.

"Ooh, girl I heard that too! Everybody has been talking about it. Definitely check that out and we can meet up later so you can tell me all the _juicy_ details," Madison replied excitedly as she stood up and walked with Spencer to the closest trash can.

"I heard he's a diplomat's son," the green-eyed girl whispered with a wink as she walked away from the blonde and click clacked her way down the hallway to class.

Spencer stood there shaking her head, wondering how it was possible for someone was gossipy, preppy, and beauty queenish as Madison to be one of her best friends.

If Madison and Aiden, two of the most popular students at King High were in on the new football player, she couldn't possibly be the one to miss out on the story.

It might not be Pulitzer worthy but hey, even Joseph Pulitzer had to start somewhere right?

She had officially decided, today would be the day she investigated this new football player.

"Gotta love that girl," the teen mumbled under her breath as she turned in the opposite direction and headed to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

4:00pm

The end of school day had finally arrived.

Students filed out of King High in flocks, not wanting to waste another second inside of the building.

It only took about 10 minutes for the majority of the students to clear out.

The only ones left were fresh meat waiting on their parents to pick them up, nerds staying for extra tutoring, school clubs, and sports teams practicing.

Spencer needed to make a pit stop by her Journalism teacher's room before she went to check out her newest story, so she bee lined to Ms. Peterson's classroom.

The door was open, but ever curteous the blonde knocked on the door.

A woman in her mid 20's wearing designer glasses and a white button up blouse and black knee length skirt looked up from her desk.

"Spencer, come on in," Ms. Peterson said, standing up from her desk to greet one of her favorite students.

"How are you?" the teacher inquired.

"I'm good thanks. I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to ask if you had heard anything about a new football player coming to King High?" the blue-eyed girl asked.

Ms Peterson smiled. "They've gotten you in on this story too huh?" she asked with a chuckle. "I've been hearing about this all day from my students in class. Apparently the teachers are even gossiping about it since their is so much student interest."

The teacher knew Spencer well enough to know where this conversation was headed so she quickly added, "But...if your asking me if I know anything about who it is, I do not. It might be something interesting to find out. It's not your typical story but it's definitely a hot topic at King."

"So, you think I should do it?" the blonde asked sounding unsure of herself.

Ms. Peterson smiled once again. "Spencer, you're one of the best journalists not only at King but in all of California. I wouldn't ever want you think otherwise. With that being said, don't ever let yourself think that any story is above or beneath you. Those with true talent could write about paint drying on a wall and it would still be worth a read," she replied, giving the teen the pep talk she needed.

Spencer smiled, feeling reassured. "Thank you Ms. Peterson, I'm going to go check into that story right now," she commented.

"Your welcome, remember I'm always here. Let me know what you find out and good luck," the teacher said sitting back at her desk and returning to her work.

Spencer grabbed a camera and notepad then headed straight to the football field.

When the teen arrived, she quickly realized she had a challenge on her hands.

There was probably about 50 football players on the field all with helmets on, how in the world would she figure out who the new one was?

It's not like she frequented the football games. She wasn't too big into sporting events, especially male dominated ones that involved intolerable amounts of testosterone.

I guess I'll just sit for now and take some pictures then ask questions later she thought to herself as she took a seat on top of the 5th row of bleachers facing the field.

As the blonde began to take pictures, unbeknownst to her, a few of the players began to pay her some attention.

"Hey who's that girl up there?" one of the offensive lineman asked as he stood by the water cooler, taking a break.

"That's that writer girl, the one who wrote that story about school reform across California," another player said, taking a sip of his water.

"School what?" the line man asked with a chuckle. "Man you just sounded smart for a minute. What do you know about that?"

"Shut up! I am smart, very educated," the other guy said, playfully shoving his teammate.

"Right," a third person added, filling up their water bottle as they watched the blonde from a far. "Well, whoever she is she seems _real_ interested in somebody down here on this field."

As Spencer snapped her pictures, her attention was drawn to the side of the field closest to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw water being tossed and two players shoving each other around.

She couldn't tell what the conversation was, but she began to snap pictures of the jocks horse playing.

"Boys," she mumbled under her breath.

As the teen continued to look over she noticed a third football player who was not involved in the scuffle and seemed to looking in her direction.

For some reason, she started feel as though she was being stared at so she started to turn her attention away from the group, or at least act like it.

As the group jogged back onto the field, she made sure to get the number on the back of the practice jersey.

_Hmm...number 22_ she thought as she jotted the jersey number down on her notepad. That gives me a starting point.

She didn't know why but for some reason her "spidey" journalism sense was pointing her into that direction to start her story.

As soon as it looked like practice was wrapping up, Spencer Carlin quickly descended the bleachers and jogged onto the field.

The football player she was looking for, happened to be exiting the field away from the the flock of guys that was headed into the field house to shower and change.

The blonde sensed her opportunity and prepared herself with a mental line of questioning as number 22 headed straight towards her.

"Hi, my name is Spencer Carlin," the blue-eyed teen said in a friendly tone, extending her hand for a handshake.


	4. Chapter 4

Number 22 removed the helmet that effectively hid easily identifiable facial features.

"Hi, my name is Ashley, Ashley Davies," number 22 replied shaking the other girls hand.

Spencer could not prevent her jaw from dropping to the field.

The sight in front of her was just too much to take in all at one time!

Number 22 aka Ashley Davies long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders as the helmet was removed. Her brown eyes had a golden rim when the sunlight hit them. Her smile was, perfectly white. Her hands were surprisingly soft for a football player.

She had to be 5'7, maybe 5'8 on a good day.

She was..._wow;_ So not what she had expected.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley questioned, observing Spencer's awestruck face.

Spencer attempted to come back to Earth and replied saying, "No, no. I just wasn't expecting..."

"Me to be a girl?" the brunette answered for her not missing a beat.

"Yes, in short. I'm sorry," the blue-eyed girl commented, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Number 22 shrugged, "It's cool, happened to me my entire life so I'm used to it. Did you come over here just to have me pick your jaw up off the ground?" she said with a laugh attempting to lighten the mood.

The blonde smiled and her cheeks started to turn the slightest shade of pink. "No, actually I wanted to ask you a few questions. But now that I know you are a girl, I feel as though I have come up a whole new set of questions."

Ashley raised her left eyebrow, "Questions?" she asked, unsure of why this girl would have questions for her.

"Yes, sorry I forgot to mention that part. I am King High's lead journalist. I am writing a story on King High's football team and I would love to talk with you," Spencer finished, anticipating the other teen's response.

The brown eyed girl nodded, slowly starting to put it all together. "The guys said you wrote some article. It sounds like you have a lot of questions, so if its all the same to you I'd like to shower first and then we can get down to business over food because I'm starving."

"Sure, um you showering here with guys or..." the blonde started off, her gaze following the last few players as they headed into the field house.

Ashley shook her head quickly. " Uh no. Coach sometimes opens up the girls locker room for me so I can shower here but most of the time I just go home and shower. How about you give me your number and I'll call you after I get settled. Then we can go grab some food?"

Spencer thought it over momentarily before responding. The only other plans she had were to meet up with Madison and she could wait.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

The inquisitive journalist gave her number to the other girl, who put it in her cell phone as they said their temporary goodbyes with a promise to meet up soon.

Spencer couldn't help but be excited, but was it just the story that her so anxious?

The blonde had the feeling she had just walked into something really big, but for the life of her she didn't know why.

She drove home in a particularly good mood, anticipating the upcoming rendezvous with Number 22, Ashley Davies.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Spencer Carlin's phone was vibrating loudly as she laid on the couch in her living room watching the local news.

She answered quickly, not recognizing the number but hoping it was her mysterious football player.

"Hello?" the blonde said into the phone as she sat up.

"Hey, its Ashley," the other girl replied. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. We still on for food?"

Spencer's stomach growled right on cue. "Well if the way my stomach growled is any indication most definitely. Where did you have mind?"

Ashley laughed. "I heard you loud and clear, and I was thinking Ray's. Have you ever been there?"

Spencer stood up and started making her way from the living room to her bedroom. "No, I don't think I have, but send me the address and I can meet you there. Cool?" the blonde responded.

"Very cool. Its only about 15 minutes away from this area so I'll see you soon," the brunette said as the two hung up their phones.

Spencer gave herself a once over quickly, straightening her hair before she grabbed her keys and headed Ray's.

As Spencer arrived she took in all that was Ray's Restaurant. It was a medium sized place. The location was 5 minutes from the beach which was very nice, and it was a seafood restaurant. The smells coming from the inside out were mouth watering.

Oh god...I really am hungry the blonde thought as she got out of the car, looking around the parking lot for Ashley.

As she stood on the sidewalk in front of the eating establishment, she heard a car door shut and a few seconds later the other girl was approaching her with a smile on her face.

"You made it, good. I was hoping it wouldn't be too hard for you to find," Ashley said, walking in front of the other girl leading her to the front door.

The blue-eyed girl took notice of what the brunette was wearing. She looked nothing like the girl who was just playing football on the field with the guys.

She was wearing some black Levi skinny jeans, some black rainbows and a white tee v-neck accompanied by some red ray bans. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail, the bottom of her hair still reaching the top of her back.

She looked...so different. For the second time in one day she had taken the journalist by surprise. Spencer couldn't place it but she was becoming more intrigued by this girl by the second.

As they entered the restaurant, Ashley was quickly greeted by a guy who was working behind the counter, ringing some customers up so they could pay for their meal.

"Hey Ashley! How's it going sweetheart? I haven't seen you in a while," he said, giving the couple at the register their change.

"I know Louie, I've been busy with school and all. I'm good though, how's Karen?" the brown eyed girl asked curiously.

"She's good, hey I've got to take care of these customers but we'll talk for sure! Grab a seat anywhere you like," he said, turning his attention back to the customer standing in front of him.

Spencer looked at Ashley, slightly confused at the connection she had, but assuming she must be a regular at that restaurant.

The pair sat at a booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"I figured if we sat here it would be a little more secluded and I could actually hear you drill me with all of your questions," the brunette said with a chuckle.

Spencer smiled. "No drilling here, just digging. Much less painful," she replied.

The two ordered drinks and their food, laughing and talking about pointless things until the blonde started to turn up her investigative senses.

"So, obviously you are a new student at King but you're already making friends with restaurant owners and on the football team. How does that work?" the blue eyed girl asked, gazing over at the other girl.

"Nice segway," Ashley said with a laugh as she took a sip of her water. "It's kind of a long story, but basically I moved here from Florida but I have family from LA born and raised. I moved here and my family decided to open up this restaurant. Louie is a friend of the family."

"Wow, so your family owns this place?" Spencer said looking around. "Must be nice. I guess that means I automatically have to say I love the food huh?" she said jokingly.

Ashley smiled. "I'm not the chef but I have no doubts you'll love it. Speaking of, here comes the food now."

Louie brought their plates out, Ashley's was a shrimp and scallops with fries and Spencer's was tilapia with cornbread and fries.

"This looks really good," the journalist said, looking over her huge plate of food.

"And it tastes even better!" Louie replied, "Enjoy ladies." He took a small bow and walked away leaving the girls to continue their conversation.

"Mm..this food tastes amazing," the blonde said in between bites.

"Haha I told you, but thank you I'll send your compliments to the chef," Ashley said, eating her fries. "But how about these questions you have for me. Let's hear them I'm curious."

"Well...I would like to know, what got you on the guys football team. I mean, I've never heard of a girl being allowed on any football team, let along King High's championship quality team. That's a pretty amazing feat," the other girl commented.

"It's not as amazing to me, I've been playing football since I can remember. I played in rec leagues, middle school, and at my previous high school. It's not quite as rare as you think, there has even been a female football player on a college team. But as far as King goes, all I had to do was show the coach some tape of me playing and after about 5 minutes it was a done deal," Ashley finished with a shrug.

"You must have been pretty damn good," Spencer replied in awe of her story.

"I don't like to brag. I just let my game speak for itself. But if you wanted to see what he saw, I suggest you come to the kickoff game this Friday night," the other girl said slyly with a wink.

"You know I just might take you up on that," the blue-eyed journalist said with a smile.

The two girls finished their conversation and food. And afterwards the blonde thanked the football player for talking with her.

"No need to thank me, just say you'll come to the football game Friday night and we'll call it even," Ashley said, not telling so much as asking.

Spencer pretended to think it over before replying, "I guess I can clear my schedule. Besides I've got to see you in action for myself. I've got to head home but maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"I guess I can clear my schedule," Ashley said mocking the journalist. "See you then Spencer."

The two girls got into their own cars and left Ray's with smiles on their faces. If their smiles were for the same reason remains to be seen.

On her way home, the journalist let her thoughts run rampant.

This girl had more layers than an onion, there was a lot more to her than met the eye.

Spencer Carlin could not wait to peel those layers.


End file.
